Anna's Dungeon
by Beasty-Basti
Summary: A little smut that was requested


THIS FICTION IS AU

The story contains alot of smut and incest inf the form of Anna and Elsa from frozen, I dont own the original characters but i do own this version of them, my art has yet to be uploaded however

Anna smiled down at her sister Helpless in those chains, they had blindfolded her to stop her seeing where the jailers were incase she tried to freeze them. This was good, it meant her sister would not know who was there until anna spoke to her. this was going to be fun. Shewalked in silently and then slammed the door to wake the sleeping queen. Elsa jumped up with a start "Wh-who's there?" so cute and helpless indeed. Anna silently walked up to her and put a stronggrip on elsa's arm pushing her back to the floor to tell her to lie there without words, elsa was frightened andfollowed the wordless commands "Wh-where is my sister?" Anna smiled 'ohelsa, if you only knew' she though as she reached down and tore at the queens ice dress ripping it off piece by piece until the girl was naked. now came the fun bit, she took the strapon out of the boiling hot water and grinned asshe put it on, this was going to be interesting for her AND elsa,yes indeed

Elsa had felt the tearing but because she never felt the cold it took longer than was natural to figure out she was now naked, this guard was going to rape her. it was not meant to be this way, she didnt want this but she was too scared to argue. the cuffs started to frost over but her need to not hurt anyone stopped her from trying to break free. Anna pulled elsa'slegs apart andleant down to lickher tight slit. it was cold,just like the rest of her but it tasted wonderful, almost like ice cream. she licked her lips as she sat back up. elsa had moaned which could mean only one thing, as much as she wanted to deny this from happening she had begun to enjoy it. This was the time. she pressed the almost red hot strap on to the others frozen lips and watched as she suddenly squirmed up in pleasure and pain. anna ran her nails down elsa's chest and stomach leaving red trails behind them as she made elsa lie back on the floor

Elsa had gasped at the sudden burning sensation but the trailing of nails across her skin had made her far more aroused. "O-oh my" she groaned "Th-this shouldnt be happening" she said but made not a single movement to stop the act. the heat in her slit was almost unbearable but it felt so good she could find no reason to complain. She started to grind back, joining in on the act as her resistance melted like the heated snow. Her hands came up to the back of her assailant and found themselves holding onto a corset, that meant this guard was a woman, that narrowed it down alot, slim, not overly muscular, rather feminine and OH! her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden burst of movement inside her tightest area. she blinked beneath the blindfold as she started to groan loudly. there were fingers entering her ass and a hot cock,or dildo as it were in her slit,such a mixture of pleasures were a problem indeed

As her legs came up to wrap around the mystery woman her moans spilled out of her lips. She gulped as she was beginning to drool slightly and such an act was unsightly from a queen, she couldnt let the lust overpower her pride as queen of arrendelle but it was slowly becoming more difficult as she whimpered from the passionate assault. she was coming close, she didnt know if she could hold on much longer. Anna knew this and happily pushed her further loving every second of submission by her usually cold and ignoring older sister, this would certainly teach her a lesson she wouldnt soon forget. This was going well she was also on the verge of orgasm, just seeing her sister in this state was really affecting her quite well. she was almost moaning in pleasure herself. with a few final pushes into her holes elsa was spent,bucking up and moaning out Anna's name, whether she had figured it out or whether this was a fantasy mattered little to anna as she was spurred into cumming alongside her sister

"Oh elsa" she moaned softly, and the surprised answer had told anna all she needed to know "A-anna?!", she hadnt figured out that it was anna which meant her sister fantasised about her. Anna smiled and said "Next time you can put me in chains" before leaning up and taking the others collarbone into her mouth, it took little effort to make a bright red mark appear on the snow white skin as she marked her sister as her own happily. they lay together in a relaxing position as they calmed down from their little adventure


End file.
